etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Kijas Zakowo
Kijas Zakowo is an orange Midenac from the city-world of Elotesil. He worked as a mineralogist and general technician aboard the famous (or infamous) Etoile Mining and Minerals ship, the Cleesha, before moving on to maintenance work on Jeosash Tower on his homeworld. Personality He has a very determined and somewhat sarcastic attitude, though he is also personable. He claims to be fearless and indeed portrays such a claim for the most part, though he admits that Frank "scares the complete and living crap out of me." He is also known to panic when being attacked by the warp roaches that are native to the ship. Appearance He is lightly stocky and fairly tall. Not including the ears, he is 6'2". As with the rest of his species, his biological filtration system prevents him from getting drunk very easily, so he typically avoids most alcoholic beverages altogether, claiming their collective taste as "a big stale slab of complete failure." Despite this, he often consumes the lighter alcoholic drinks that have a more dominant non-alcohol flavor, such as sugary and fruity daiquiris and spritzers. Despite popular belief, the vibrant blue color of his hair and ear tips are indeed natural. History His very first job on the Cleesha pertained to cleaning out the septic tanks, which hadn't seen use in years. In his overwhelming zeal, he neglected to put on an environment suit and diligently trudged away at the job for a few minutes before getting frustrated and setting the congealed fecal matter on fire, which led to an explosion that not only singed his fur, but covered him ear-to-toe in biological waste. Final flight of the Cleesha Kijas received life-threatening injuries during the mission to Zamoes—the Cleesha's final voyage before decommissioning. After a number of explosions rocked the Cleesha, Kijas and a few lesser crewmen tended to a large fire in the portside crew's quarters while the others tried to put out the fires in the reactor section. Once the flames were out, he stayed behind to monitor the damage after he sent the remaining crew to help the others. Lorinada came to accompany him under the prospects of assistance. What he got instead was several knife wounds by the turncoat navigator, which led to major bleeding and significant damage to a pair of organs that were his species' equivalent of a liver and kidneys. He also received head trauma when she threw him against a wall and to the floor. She left the ship in a modified mining drone as he went into cardiac arrest. He was revived and stabilized by Dr. Clas Fritz and an assistant of his. Hospitalization and retirement from action Kijas underwent intensive care at the Little Jeosash Hospital on Elotesil, and he did not return to his position as an EMM crewman. His injuries healed, but he chose a simpler life as a maintenance worker on Elotesil instead. Return to action In June of 3022, Kijas was given the offer of assisting Frank and his crew in their hunt for Mrkos, the trail having been opened once more. By that time, Kijas had begun to yearn for action and gladly accepted. In July, Mrkos was discovered on Serbine, and Kijas formed part of the raiding party. He watched as Frank, through well-placed clumsiness, killed Mrkos. Hunt for Lorinada Kijas decided to stay with Frank after Lorinada, who had nearly killed him, was revealed to be a secret apprentice of Mrkos. The hunt came to fruition in December 3022, and Kijas killed Lorinada after the latter tried to jump him when they were searching her compound. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik